candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Stuck Zone
A stuck zone is a certain location on the board where a cherry or a hazelnut in an Ingredients level cannot be dropped via simple matches under it, and must be moved to an adjacent column to continue its path to the exit. Ingredients can be removed from a stuck zone by simple candy matches, or with the help of a conveyor belt. During gameplay, stuck zones are considered a nuisance for players, as they not only delay you from dropping the ingredients, but they also require the correct technique for ingredients to be switched out if conveyor belts are absent. Thus, if the player does not master the correct technique in switching ingredients from one lane to another, it becomes almost impossible for that player to pass such level. Stuck zones are often present above unused tiles or non-removable blockers like chocolate spawners, but not all squares above such blockers are considered stuck zones. In fact, lanes with teleporters or ingredient exits are not stuck zones. If it is possible for a candy in a given position to slide from one lane to another, without using the technique stated above, then that position is not considered a stuck zone, either. Stuck zones can also appear at the bottom of the board, but only in lanes which lack ingredient exits. Escaping from stuck zones *The most simple method is to switch the stuck ingredient with a matching candy. This is easier said than done, however, since it requires carefully placing candies to form an escaping match, as well as some luck. *A rather "mindless" method is to use a free switch. Since this constitutes using a booster, either you have been hoarding a few for crucial moments, or you are willing to pay for it. *A rare, but viable case is to place something immobile to seal the column on either side to prevent candies falling directly from above, forcing the ingredient to slide into that column. One obvious example is Level , where ingredients can easily appear above empty tiles, while you are provided with a candy frog to make them slide. If one gets really lucky, icing and chocolate coming from mystery candies can also make the same effect. Dead zones There are also stuck zones from which it is impossible to move ingredients, because no type of candy match can be used to move the ingredient. In such conditions, the level cannot be completed unless you use a free switch booster or candy frog. These stuck zones are known as "Dead zones". They mostly appear at peninsulas into which the ingredient falls via candy sliding mechanics, rather than through an inadvertent lane-switching move made by the player. In some cases, it is impossible to move an ingredient into a stuck zone, much as it is impossible to move one out. One example of a level with dead zones is the old versions of Level 137. In worst scenario, a dead zone will cause a level impossible to pass. Level used to be an example. Category:Elements Category:Game mechanics